


温柔捕获

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ANDS, M/M, TSNS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: “当你要驯服一头龙的时候，爱他。以此他会回报你他的心。”





	1. Chapter 1

_**“当你要驯服一头龙的时候，爱他。以此他会回报你他的心。”** _

 

这是一年之中伦敦城最后一次泛起大雾，他等待这一天的降临宛如等待一个节日。午后人迹杳然，街道上覆满积雪，道路中央的残雪已被车辆和行人碾压得结实，厚重的皮靴踩上去只能听到微乎其微的闷响。沉闷的跫音一路沿街散落，雨前鸥鸟飞得极低，几乎在他头顶上方盘旋。

十二月，呼出体外的空气已能化为白雾，他轻吹了一口气，雾气凝结成白色的箭头，他一路追着凝雾，最终消失在大英博物馆附近街巷的拐角。

进屋后他眩晕了一阵，而后被人取下围巾。室内春意盎然，这暖气却只能让他头昏脑胀。

“另一个安全屋？”纽特勉强笑笑，抬头在邓布利多深蓝色的眼眸里看见自己宛如哭丧的笑容。

他收了笑，仿佛被冻住。

“安全屋需要担保人。”邓布利多摇摇头，“这里我信得过的人不多了。尤其是战争开始后。”

他低着头，不说话。

室内昏暗，他们顺着楼梯往下走。邓布利多熟练而亲密地揽过他的肩膀，纽特不由得颤了颤眼睫。一点荧光悬浮在空中跟随，邓布利多轻声念咒，几道暗门应声而开。四周随处摆放着展柜和画作，他差点被横立的金杯绊倒。邓布利多松松搂住他的腰，这个举动一瞬间让他们离得很近。

地下贮藏室的温度不比暖室，为保存文物温度控制在十度出头，空气微凉，他能闻到邓布利多身上雪地和松林的冷香。这气味让他恍惚，仿佛回到霍格沃茨城堡高耸的塔楼，邓布利多的办公室，凤凰栖息在雪松木架上，壁炉里的火焰一年四季都在安静地燃烧。

他从不擅长处理突发事件。

“当心。”邓布利多在他耳边笑道，带着保护者自上而下的关爱。

他小声嗫嚅，最终还是沉默。他们继续往地窖深处走去，他猜测这是大英博物馆中央不允外人入内的储藏室，不过他们走了偏门，用魔法移除障碍，下到深处。

邓布利多在一面红丝绒镶金边的挂毯前停下脚步，他掀起挂毯，露出一副铜框肖像画。画像上一位白衣女人正在安抚一头巨龙。他拿魔杖轻轻敲了敲画框，那白衣女人微微一笑，牵着龙消失在雪雾森林背景深处。

纽特有些急切，大跨一步，想要一头扎进画框。邓布利多拦下他，给他重新系上围巾，戴上手套，又施了温暖防风咒，他眨眨眼，那句我不是小孩子了还是没有说出口。他迷恋邓布利多的手指停留在他肩膀上的压感。

邓布利多走在前面。他似乎已经习惯如此，从前即便是在纽特带他去看那些对他来说并不熟悉的魔法生物时，邓布利多也总喜欢把纽特护在身后。这让他想起忒修斯。只不过邓布利多的保护是样貌温柔的、让他不忍拒绝的妥协，而忒修斯更像是命令。他必须只能被他护在身后。

他做惯了被保护者的角色，这一次也不好提出异议。他跟着邓布利多的脚印走了进去，画框里的世界像古老卷轴一般在他眼前徐徐展开。凛冽朔风吹起千层雪瀑，迎面刮过，夹杂着雪屑打到他深蓝色的大衣上，抬眼望去尽是茫茫冰原。冰原上散落着聚族而生的雪松，松树高耸入云，枝叶被白雪覆盖。雪层松软深厚，一脚踩下能没过胫骨。

邓布利多走在前面，他顺着他踩下的雪坑朝他走去。两个人走出同样的足迹，这时太阳绕过了云层，毫无暖意的阳光落在雪层上，雪屑折射出类似钻石闪光的华彩。他低着头看那脚印，比他稍大一些，厚重的皮靴压在硬实的雪层上发出嘎吱声。他低头走路，突然一只雪球碎在他胸前。纽特抬起头，看见邓布利多弯腰捞雪，又一个雪球朝他飞来，他歪歪身子躲了过去。“邓布利多…”他终于笑了，收起魔杖也搓了一捧雪，接二连三的雪球朝邓布利多砸去。

邓布利多全都躲了过去，有一个雪球甚至砸在一张透明的屏障上。他犯规。他想到，忒修斯从来不这样，忒修斯让着他，会故意让他打中自己好几次，至少。于是他取出魔杖，一只白雪巨龙向邓布利多飞去，撞碎在屏障上雪花四散。

邓布利多魔杖一扬，那片纷乱碎雪重组为一只冰晶凤凰，仰首轻吟，煽动翅膀落在纽特右肩上。纽特凝视着那凤凰冰蓝色的眼睛，“很漂亮…”他喃喃。凤凰亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，留下一道水痕。

他握着邓布利多的手日行千里，穿过白雪覆盖的雪松林，林木深处藏着一间小木屋，木屋里摆放着关于龙的书籍。“我偶尔到这里来查资料。”邓布利多说。

他取出一本如尼文记载的手抄本，摊在窗前木桌上，纽特在桌前坐下，取出备用的羊皮纸和羽毛笔。邓布利多引来墨水凝在笔尖，又变出一张椅子在纽特身边坐下。

他握住他手中的笔，因此也握住了他的手。他感到颈后温热的气息，集中在一小块皮肤上，那方寸之间的神经末梢全都尖叫沸腾起来。

他端正地坐在桌前，挺直了脊背一动不动，任由邓布利多握住他的手，将那记载火龙资料的如尼文翻译成英文。他凝视着遮挡住自己视线的一小缕头发，隔着发梢以眼神温柔地抚摸着教授的侧脸。线条流畅而柔和，带着不容置疑的坚毅。邓布利多的温柔下藏着固执，他最清楚。

他的教授在一个长长的如尼文单词前停顿了一下，他闭了闭眼问道：“那是什么意思？”

通常他的导师会温柔地笑，循循善诱，引导他自己说出答案。他带着纽特的手将那长单词划分成两部分。

“龙之心。”邓布利多答道。

他漫不经心地摩挲着他的手背，纽特红了脸，忘记了他明明学过这个单词的真正含义——“是爱，教授。龙的心脏代表爱。”

 

“我明天就要走了，先生。”他卷起那张墨渍尚未干透的羊皮纸，匆匆忙忙塞到大衣内衬的口袋里。

“我的参军申请已经通过，会去东线。”邓布利多轻轻的嗯了一声，纽特不知他是想不到有什么要说的，还是深思熟虑后决定不说。这两者并无区别。

“要小心…”“我只是去…”

他们同时开口，又同时被打断，同时停下。纽特不安的看了一眼邓布利多，他温柔的蓝眼睛里暗含笑意，示意他先说。

于是纽特解释道：“魔法部不让我直接上战场，肯定是忒修斯的意思。”

“魔法部也没让你哥哥上战场，纽特。”纽特急促地笑了一声，吸入一阵冷风，复又咳嗽片刻。

邓布利多拍了拍他的背，纽特继续说：“我知道。所以我只是去养龙。”他的声音明显愉快起来。

“恭喜？听起来不太适合行军前的祝词。”邓布利多轻点杖尖，一团白雾中飞出喷火的小龙。纽特目送着龙乘火焰走远，转头说，“我知道的。”

“当然。”邓布利多笑笑，推开屋门原路返回。

 

分别前邓布利多给了他一个吻。吻在额头，轻轻柔柔，几乎让他分辨不出这是亲吻还是抚摸。也许亲吻和爱抚对邓布利多来说都是一个意思，像对待一只聪明漂亮的幼兽，他永远比他年轻了十六岁。

因此那个比他年长八岁的人毕竟不同，忒修斯从不刻意隐瞒他们相爱的事实。但他很克制，在外人眼里他们不过是对别扭兄弟，忒修斯不过是个占有欲强的兄长。而在夜里，他们以情人之间相处的方式抚慰彼此，清晰地、温柔地铭记着各自身体上岁月的痕迹。他们都拥有一副伤痕累累的身体，结痂狰狞，忒修斯也许会说是傲罗的荣光，可他却无端觉得那都是荣光建造的圣城下掩埋的废墟。他爱这些废墟犹如爱火焰灰烬。

回去的途中他在想那个人，隔着遥遥海峡，战火连天时不忘给他写信的那个人，他无法忍受等待，于是只能把自己扔到战场上，扔到离忒修斯更近一点的地方。他抱有幻想，幻想着龙能带他从东线飞往西线。这是一年中最冷的时候，呼出的白气几乎能凝结成冰晶。忒修斯已经很久没有来信了。

离家门口还有一段距离时，他远远就看见莉塔等在门前。

纽特愣了一下，莉塔却急匆匆跑上前来，“如果我不来，你是不是不打算和我道别？”

于是1914年的最后一个季节，他只记得空旷街道上这句响亮的诘问。

他不说谎，因而无从辩驳，纽特为难地笑了笑，“我总会回来的。战争结束后我们都会回来。”

莉塔踮起脚尖把他抱到怀里，双臂在他背后收紧，温暖结实的一个拥抱。这时她和忒修斯没什么两样。

他忽然陷入了和刚才邓布利多一样的困境，舌头打结，找不到话说。可莉塔不一样，她不需要他讲话，她说，“好好的。”

她没说等他，但纽特知道她是这个意思，她说得轻而易举，因此他不必为分别感怀。

他郑重地点了点头，目送着莉塔的背影消失在大雾深处。此时已将近午夜。

这一天精疲力竭，他没精神想别的事，晚上也没有做梦，一觉睡到天亮。行李早已收拾妥当，纽特生活节俭，除去换洗衣物，本就没什么私人物品可带，箱子里更多的是给他的宝贝动物的瓶瓶罐罐，草药工具，还有一沓信件。

那些信件来自三个人，临行前他见过其中的两个，还有一个，他等着梦里相见。

 

降落后，湿滑的地面让他差点摔倒。三个月前水就已经结成了冰，这里的冬季寒冷而漫长，足有七个月。剩余的春夏秋加起来不过五个月长。战争期间，俄国魔法部对魔杖的管控并不严格，协约国欢迎盟友，因此前来接应的人只草草扫了一眼他的文件就带他骑上一段硕大圆木。纽特给箱子施了漂浮咒让其跟随，见怪不怪地跨上那截原木——“骑。像扫帚。”那人带着浓重的俄国口音，努力让他明白这截圆木的作用。

纽特笑了笑，用俄语答了一句明白，像骑扫帚一样驾驶着这截圆木，飞往龙的营地。

 

他坐在木头上，扯住了毛线帽下垂的系带，总担心风会把它吹落。他其实用不到帽子围巾和手套，有了温暖咒的加持，他不会冷。莉塔会说他竭力表现得和麻瓜别无二致，但他清楚他是怎样通过围巾和手套想起那天邓布利多温柔的爱抚。他的手指停留在他脸上的短暂触感，片刻温度，以及那温柔的神情。

他开始想念邓布利多，即使他们在数十个小时前刚刚碰面。他也不擅长面对离别，他总会在心里偷偷想念。

 


	2. Chapter 2

冰霜有如风暴，雪屑锐利，他努力跟紧带队的人，耳边只剩呼呼风声。

纽特不擅长飞行，这毫无悬念。在学校的时候他就逃了很多节飞行课，扫帚对他来说显然不如与动物们来得亲近。他机敏聪颖，知道如何躲藏，如何完美地隐匿踪迹，因而从未受到过责罚。这无可厚非，总有人更愿意坐在看台上鼓掌，手捧桂冠迎接英雄凯旋。

忒修斯喜欢在抓到金色飞贼后，于人群中寻找他弟弟的视线，当他们双目相对，那胜利的荣耀便属于彼此——并不是掌声和鲜花，而是某种秘而不宣的悸动。这份喜悦秘密地将他们相连，他们的第一个吻就是在人群散去后的魁地奇球场上。

他记得那个吻，忒修斯将他抱在怀中大声笑着，金色飞贼环绕在两人周身，他伸出手去抓那只嗡嗡作响的飞贼，忒修斯趁他不经意，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

飞贼在他手心扑腾着翅膀，他的心脏跳得比那飞贼扇动翅膀的频率还要快。他觉得他应当是红了脸，因为忒修斯轻轻笑出声，他至今不知那个吻是蓄谋已久还是情难自制，但他感到危险，一种出于动物本能的直觉，所以他只是小声说了句恭喜，松开了抓握住金色飞贼的手。

那时他们尚未坦诚相待。

 

他骑在木头上逆风而行，远远就能听见龙的吼声。自上而下俯瞰，雪松林间被清理出一块空地，空地上放着几只巨大的铁笼，笼中关着被粗重铁链束缚的火龙，其中一个笼子空空如也。不远处，一小队驯龙人竭力以魔法熔铸的锁链牵制那只逃逸的黑龙，领队忧心忡忡地朝纽特喊了一句：“这是项艰苦的工作！”喊话声被疾风割裂，支离破碎，传到纽特耳中只剩呼啸冰屑。纽特笑了笑，开始感到兴奋上头的燥热，驯龙可不比交朋友更难。他跟着领头那人急转直下，在圆木快要撞到地面之前跳了下来。

跟随他的箱子没料到如此迅急的转弯，来不及刹车，直直冲了出去。龙声隐含震怒，咆哮中人声喧哗依稀可闻，他对箱子丢了个飞来咒，有人匆匆跑来告诉他龙逃走了。

纽特轻轻点头，矜持地问了一句我能帮上忙吗？那人叹了口气，带着他先去找他的住处。途中解释道，这山林辽阔无边，原本是用空间魔法模拟出的极地环境，四处布阵，追捕和勘查的咒语都埋伏在地下以及林间。

听起来还算完备，但纽特无声笑了笑，他们显然低估了龙的能耐。

魔法部跟龙打交道显然不及跟黑巫师打交道经验丰富。龙及龙蛋的买卖在英国被视为非法，这种事在俄国界限模糊，许多居住在高纬度地区的巫师为谋取利益暗地里进行着此类交易，他们用来对付龙的方法向来铤而走险。

是黑魔法吗？纽特问道。那人回头瞥了他一眼，显然不明白他并非傲罗，为何他提及黑魔法时，神色有如寻常饮水一般了然。

纽特勉强维持着那个礼貌而腼腆的微笑，想着忒修斯对他说的，要对同事友好一点：“显得热情”可以从认真回答提问做起。

于是他答道，您知道邓布利多吗？我的导师对龙及龙的魔法颇有研究，也许您读过他写的关于龙血作用的论文。

那人显然知道邓布利多的名字。因他长舒一口气，太好了，随后我们打算封山围困，您可一定要来帮忙。

 

他的住处离空地不远，为了方便照顾龙，他们的木屋都临河建在山脚下。河面结冰，但仍可听闻冰面下有汩汩水声，他看到一些细而长的黑影从冰面下掠过，感到惊奇。

小屋内日常用具一应俱全，他分门别类把邓布利多塞给他的资料整理好，屋外即刻拉响了警报。他们必须在大雪封山之前把龙找回来。

封山围林之时，纽特跟丢了小队。那人显然忘记叮嘱纽特，山林间除了他们饲养看护的火龙，还有诸如双头狼、小霜熊以及蹦跳着降下雪花的驯鹿群。这些新鲜的魔法动物让他眼花缭乱，很快便迷失在山林中。四处都有人们踩下的脚印，每到岔路口纽特只能凭着感觉向前走。他知道这十分危险，缺少防护装备，即便有魔法加持，夜间也依然有霜冻的威胁。他的视线追随着雪白林地间一只鬼鬼祟祟的小狐狸，没留心脚下，一步踩空，陷下雪层，落入一个巨大的地下洞穴。

洞穴里冰棱柱晶莹剔透，倒挂在岩壁上，雪水滴落地下暗河，回声漾出很远。他顺着河流走出洞穴，这片雪地杳无人迹，显然不曾被任何生物涉足，或者雪实在太大，一夜之间所有踪迹无影无踪。

他走了约莫一个钟头，天黑了。他试过追踪咒指路咒，而这林间预设的混淆咒太过强大，为了避免龙逃出这片结界，其中的巫师不得不牺牲这些简单实用的咒语，改用指南针。

月亮出来的时候，他找到一间废弃的小木屋。纽特尝试着生火，火光照亮屋内坍塌交错的梁木，以及横生的蛛网。

夜半时分他被暴风雪困在这间木屋，壁炉里的柴火即将告罄，室内就要重新陷入黑暗。

这时，他的右臂感到疼痛，火烧一般，一瞬间又有子弹刺入的钝痛。他摁住那只手臂，漆黑的室内透进一点微亮的银光。末了，那光亮越来越强，一只银白的巨龙踏着风雪穿过木墙，安静威严地来到纽特面前。

那守护神未开口前，他尚不敢确认，因他见过忒修斯的守护神，从前并不是龙；而他没见过邓布利多的。

这两个念头几乎同时浮现，他从不去追究原因。这和他想同时见到忒修斯和邓布利多的想法并不矛盾，他从未怀疑自己已经给出去的爱。他从不收回承诺，以及爱。

“纽特，跟着他。他会带你下山。”

那是他哥哥的声音。右臂火焰的灼痛减轻了不少，他想知道血缘关系究竟在他们之间缔结了怎样的联系，才能使忒修斯所感受到的伤痛隔着遥遥万里传到他的手臂上。

他跟着那只银色的龙，龙在暴风雪中光芒愈发暗淡，最终在他越过另一个山头时消失。

很快他在另一座山头看见那只挣脱铁链的龙。那头黑龙吓跑了一群野生驯鹿，那些温顺害羞的小动物，晃着毛茸茸的尾巴轻快的跑下山，迎面扬起一阵雪风。

他对龙的知识大多来自邓布利多。为了得到这头龙的信任，他选了最危险的一种办法——他划开自己的手心，让鲜血滴落雪地，凝结成暗红冰晶。

他在赌。

龙凝视着他的眼睛，一人一龙对视了半晌，最终龙打了个响鼻，屈尊嗅了嗅血腥气，而后伸出爪子把他捞到背上，张开双翼腾空而起，带他下了山。

他训练过很多头龙，战后这些龙被放生或派去看管财宝，他记得他们每一个的名字和性情，但最念念不忘的是这头芬兰黑鳞龙。这是他后来命名的学名，那时芬兰不过是俄罗斯帝国的一个公国，当地人称之为极地黑龙。那头龙通体漆黑，双翼煽动风雪，鳞片坚硬如钢坯，他第一眼就知道，那头龙满身伤痕。

为什么？人群中有人问道。

他哽咽了一下，答道：他的鳞甲最为坚硬。只有受到伤害时，龙的鳞甲才会变得坚硬。

 

来此一月之后，大雪封山。他不知道猫头鹰在这样极端的条件下是怎样飞进山林，当他收到邓布利多的信件时，他几乎能闻到松林和雪地的冷香，凤凰扑火的余烬以及伯爵灰在沸水下滚烫的甜香。

他对邓布利多最深刻的记忆总是与这些嗅觉感官相连，大概是因为年少时他腼腆害羞，不敢直视教授的眼睛。

“邓布利多，”他写道，“展信佳。托你的福，龙与我暂且相安无事。前些日子我见到了忒修斯的守护神，你也许不信，但他确实来了，领我走出迷雾和风雪，至此我相信忒修斯至少活着。天气转寒，我知道霍格沃茨城堡向来四季如春，但我还是想要祝福一句，愿你一切都好。”

天气严寒，山上的积雪深得能没过胸口。他对这些只感到新奇，以及一如既往探索的快乐。

龙和其他野兽并不一样。在人类尚未存在之时他们便已经是这个世界的王，血液和灵魂里残留着巫师无法可想的强大魔法。

他来时将莉塔赠予的捕梦网挂在床头，许久不曾被噩梦惊醒，这晚却做了奇梦。

他梦见一座银白的小岛被倒灌的海水淹没，沉降，逐渐消失在海面之上，龙哀嚎着，在孤岛沉没之处盘旋不走。

醒来时他意识到那是黑鳞龙赋予他的梦境。是他自己的记忆，他的家园被融化的冰川淹没，此后四处流浪，被黑巫师捕捉、奴役、伤害，拐卖，最后遇见了纽特。

他披衣起身，去往那片空地。夜色浓黑，他只看到龙黄澄澄的双眼，一眨不眨地望着他。

当时他正试图驯服这头火龙。他在他的手臂上划开一道久不愈合的伤口。但他没有管伤口，打开铁笼的闸门，龙轻轻的呜咽着，温顺地把头凑到他跟前，让他抚摸。

他安抚着这头龙，龙是多么智慧的生物，他洞悉他的秘密，远比他知道龙的秘密多得多。他向他袒露伤口，无疑是信任。手臂上流血的豁口逐渐愈合，他抱住龙的长吻，喃喃道：“爱…是爱啊，邓布利多。”

 

他迫不及待想写信告诉他，他是对的。秘诀永远是爱。

而邓布利多要比龙难以驯服，因为他从不袒露伤口，即使他给予足够的爱——现在他难以确定了。

 

一年后的圣诞节，西线休整，他复又收到忒修斯的来信。内容很长，在麻瓜的军队里他很难找到寄信的机会，再加上两人地址频繁变动，这一年间落到纽特手中的书信寥寥无几。但他仍很开心，并长舒一口气。在他发现忒修斯的守护神变成龙之后，忒修斯受到过的伤痛全都会作用在他的身体上，很长一段时间内，他依靠这种方式确认忒修斯的存活——疼痛。

疼痛让他想起忒修斯。

 

战火连天的日子又持续了两年。

他只负责训练龙，龙代替他参与战争。他知道这不公平，可除了克扣自己的饮食供给照顾龙，他别无他法。

1917年战争接近尾声的时候，那头火龙受了重伤，被黑魔法击中的龙翼从骨骼开始溃烂，血液淌成河流。龙伏在地上喘着粗气，一双黄澄澄的眼睛幽幽地看着他。

他扑通一声跪在龙的面前，抑制不住地开始流泪。他抱住那头受伤的火龙，龙试图舔去他眼角的泪水，无济于事。纽特看到龙眼里的泪水，小声哭到：“邓布利多，我该怎么办……”

那头龙还是死了，腐蚀魔法几乎吞噬了它浑身血肉，但它在那之前长鸣不止，用龙抓挖出自己的心脏，递给纽特。

 

他的心脏抽搐着，拧成一团。疼痛让他想起忒修斯。他不知道血缘关系究竟在他们之间缔结了怎样的纽带，这份疼痛才会传到忒修斯的那端。

“……我感到遗憾，纽特，我与你感同身受，但这就是战争。战争能杀死千千万万手无寸铁的人，也能杀死一头刀枪不入的龙。因此我们要尽快结束这场无用的战争，让玫瑰重新开放。”

一年后战争终于结束，可忒修斯要结婚了，新娘是莉塔。纽特的战争比任何人都要长，在东线战事结束后纽特自愿留下看管照顾龙群，直到当局给予他们合适的去处。他所在的芬兰大公国几经动荡，终是在俄罗斯帝国解体后成为了独立国家，那是1919年的冬天，他第一个给邓布利多写信。他没有提这件事，不过他相信邓布利多肯定会知道。纽特大概能猜到原因，战争结束后人口凋敝，政府鼓励婚姻与生育，作为司长，忒修斯自然要做个好榜样。忒修斯会说这是必要的，虽然他也没觉得背叛，毕竟莉塔是莉塔，不是别人。

他在芬兰继续停留了两年，这期间他深入北欧四国，远至冰岛，四处旅行，寻找极地动植物。他在北冰洋遇见人鱼，他们擅长水系魔法，人鱼族中年轻的一只与他谈论关于爱的预言。人鱼以水为笔，冰为纸，勾勒出一张淡蓝色的星盘，黄道十二宫内星轨交错纵横，昭示着他命运的前路。

“你有一个十分仰慕的情人。”金发人鱼声音笃定，仿佛降世箴言。

不是情人，他想到。他的确仰慕他，迷恋他，但他们绝非情人。

“年少时你仰慕的这个人教会你爱。关于爱的谜题，多数解答都来自于这个人。你们或许从不谈论爱情，但是……”人鱼闲闲拨弄着竖琴的琴弦，指间挣脱出几个清丽婉转的音符。

“我相信人类把你们这种精神上格外亲密的伴侣命名为柏拉图。”

纽特想了一会儿，没说对也没说不对。人鱼淡淡看了他一眼，“至于另一位，你已经拥有了。”

“当然，他也拥有你，只不过水要穿过火焰后才能延绵不绝。”

最后，人鱼好奇的问他，“你爱他吗？”

 

他当然爱忒修斯，作为兄弟，亦是情人。他们为彼此提供不求回报的强烈爱意，在战争尚未开始，冰河尚未霜冻之前他们就相爱。

纽特和莉塔，他们曾经亲密，因为熟知彼此的伤口。现在那些伤痕都逐渐愈合。他们若还为旧因见面，未免格局太小。但这并不阻止他们互相爱慕，如果你懂我说的，爱慕的字面意思，爱恋、倾慕，却又绝非情人。邓布利多拥有很多，这是为什么他总能给予更多，他知道他们的关系有一道约定俗成的界限，两人都不能打破——但他从不按规矩行事，不然他就不会在十六岁那一年主动亲吻他哥哥的嘴唇。

 

年少时，邓布利多教会他爱。爱是温柔的守护。是林雾与晚霞，是受伤后清凉的药水和壁炉里带着余温的灰烬。爱是——想起邓布利多时温柔的惆怅。

忒修斯也教会他爱。忒修斯的爱如极夜中璀璨夺目的碧绿光带，又似火山爆发喷涌而出的炽热岩浆，毁天灭地，摄人心魄。他是最熟悉的空气和水，爱之于他犹如不可戒断的毒。

他爱他们，他如何能不爱？

两年后他回到了伦敦，至此忒修斯和他已经七年未见了。

他们急切地滚作一团，越过问候，褪去衣物亲吻彼此的伤口，做爱。忒修斯做他想做的，他也没有为此感到悲伤，他爱他，任何时候都爱。

 


	3. Chapter 3

纽扣是忒休斯永远的敌人。

起先他还颇有耐心，将纽特抱在怀里一粒粒解开他大衣的牛角扣，褪去毛呢大衣，迎来第二道马甲的防线。纽特搂着他的脖颈，吐息炽热而急促，拂过他的皮肤犹如普罗米修斯在大地上撒下火种。忒休斯浑身震颤不止，触碰马甲铜扣的手指被情欲烧得找不着归路，纽特舔了舔他的耳垂，嗅到他的窘境，流畅顺从地给自己解开了马甲。他和他的身体之间只隔着一层衬衫，忒休斯急不可耐，一把将他按在枕头上，吻如同雪暴一般落在他额心酒痕，泛红的眼尾，锋利的唇角——一路往下，舔吻啃咬着包裹住喉结的脆弱皮肤，他被吻得情动，不自觉仰起头，微微启唇，露出颈侧。

夜间微风沁凉，室内昏暗如许，一尾清冷的月光勾上他的眉梢，于眼睑处投下淡淡阴影，恍惚间宛若泪痕。忒休斯看得魔怔，伸手拭去那抹泪痕，却只碰到冰凉的月光，以及他弟弟温热的皮肤。纽特眯着眼，仍扬头搂住他，引颈受戮的这般脆弱姿态，在他饲养的那些动物中却不曾见过。

忒休斯反复摩挲着他眼角那道月光，拭泪一般的手势，温柔得让纽特鼻头酸涩，怔怔落下泪来。

“我很想你。”他听见自己这么说，一滴温热的液体落到他脸颊上，咸湿滚烫，与他的泪水交汇滑落眼角，灼伤了那弯月光。

战争给他们增添了新的伤疤，而他熟知忒休斯身体上每一处新伤旧痕，因那些伤口他全都陪他鲜血淋漓地痛过一遭。忒休斯再无耐心，粗暴地扯开他洁白的衬衫，胸前的纽扣连线崩落，噼啪四散，落在木地板上奏起一阵胶着的鼓点。他含住忒休斯的手指，殷切地舔弄着他长着厚茧的指尖和柔软的指缝，忒休斯神色深沉，湛蓝的眼底波涛汹涌。他借着纽特眼角滑落的那点月光，摘下西装礼服上别着的红玫瑰，柔滑如丝绒的花瓣暧昧地舔过纽特的脸颊，最后停在耳畔。

他记得年幼时他的弟弟花童的打扮，白裙白鞋，金棕色的软发间戴着一朵玫瑰，朝他腼腆地微笑。他甚柔软，比花朵还要柔软，硝烟过后，也永远是他的玫瑰。

忒休斯带着点恶劣的心思，双指夹弄住他的舌，指尖滑过敏感的上颚，引得身下人一阵觳觫。月光淡而薄，空气清冷，他只听见令人脸红心跳的水声，脑中一片空白。忒休斯嘶了一声，纽特咬破了他的手指。

他尝到忒休斯鲜血的味道，喟叹一声，内疚地舔弄着被他咬出的血痕。忒休斯抽出流血的手指，鲜红色的血液滴落在他的脸颊上，淌过一片淡淡的雀斑，他把那颜色点在他眼尾，顺着月光蜿蜒的痕迹涂抹。

那抹艳色让他失神。

纽特眨了眨眼，念咒让彼此赤裸相对。他的性器已经硬到流水，他颤颤巍巍地握住忒休斯的，两人肿胀的欲望胡乱摩挲在一起。他们不是第一次这样做了，很早的时候，他还在学校里，是忒休斯教会他如何面对自己的欲望，他们拥抱在一起，像漂浮在海风中的两只鸥鸟。

忒休斯撑开他柔软的穴，俯身舔咬他的耳垂。这个姿势让他整个人被笼罩在忒休斯的身体下，他感到压迫和威胁，而忒休斯不容他反抗。他缓慢而执着地进入他，他难耐地呻吟出声，喉咙好似哽住，又在灼烧，他发觉自己被进入，被侵占，同时被充实，被填满。两人胸膛紧贴在一起，心跳的频率惊人的一致。此时他拥有两颗心。

 

归来时仍是冬天。忒休斯拉开窗帘，晨雾弥漫的窗景暖薄明亮，几乎能刺伤他习惯了黑暗的视觉神经。他眯眼打了个哈欠，浑身骨头全都罢了工，忒休斯轻笑一声跪在他身前替他挡住刺眼的光，情不自禁吻上他的双眼。他挣扎着手指去勾忒休斯的双手，忒休斯从谏如流，紧紧地扣住了他的双手，十指嵌入十指，好似城堡壁垒一般坚定的承诺。

他任他吻了一会儿，小指不安分地摩挲着忒休斯的手心，痒意让忒休斯的吻变得霸道，吮吸和舔吻变成啃咬，嘴唇灼痛，他能尝到血腥味。

他们吮吸着唇上的鲜血，带着某种对血液原始崇拜的病态激情——那些歌颂血液与火焰的诗句，同时也在歌颂爱情。

一只黑礼服白肚皮的喜鹊跳上他们的窗台，好奇地往凝雾的玻璃窗子里窥视，忒休斯终于放开纽特，“做了三明治，起来后和牛奶一起热一热。我去上班了，你再睡会儿。”

纽特轻轻呜咽了一声，拉起被子蒙住头，复又沉沉睡了过去。

忒休斯重新合上窗帘，仅留一道细缝让光线漏进来。他微笑着凝视着纽特迷蒙中的睡脸，直到口袋中的怀表不满地烫了他一下，忒休斯这才抓过公文包匆匆出门。

 

他一直睡到晌午，屋内的暖气片跳了闸，他因微凉的室温冻醒。他胡乱抓了一件衬衫下床，摸到自己的魔杖给室内增添了几分温度，随即想到那些嗷嗷待哺的动物，顾不及洗漱，直奔他的宝贝手提箱。日常工作如今让他精疲力竭，纽特揉了揉酸痛的腰背，长叹一声，拿过那本没看完的非洲地形图册翻看起来。

整个下午他就窝在沙发前的地摊上看书，做笔记，喂食鸟雀。忒休斯的家里摆满了纽特从世界各地旅行带来的纪念品，凯尔特人祈福的灵石在墙角垒成十字，古朴典雅的木珠手串，云纹鎏金珐琅彩的瓷瓶，以及墙上悬着的一整张红底镶金边的波斯挂毯。他第一眼就觉得美得惊心动魄，却不曾想到这样的挂毯似曾相识。

忒休斯借纽特暂居家中，推掉了好多访客，纽特觉得不安，“我本来就不想见，你来了倒是帮我忙。”忒休斯耸耸肩，斜倚在沙发上透过预言家日报偷看自己的弟弟。

“好吧。”纽特重新低下头去钻研他从恶魔翼腹部腺体提取出的粘液，蓝色的淡淡荧光和室内点燃的烛火交相辉映。他劝说忒休斯放弃麻瓜的暖气片改用壁炉，于是客厅里长久熄灭的壁炉又重新迎来炉炭和火光。这场景让两人都觉得熟悉，好像回到了童年，他们就是在壁炉前温暖的地毯上割据领地，各自读书游戏，或者打闹成一团。

他们不说话。

只有安静的炉火偶尔发出噼啪声。这默契的缄默让他感到安心，他晃了晃缠在自己手指上睡着了的恶魔翼，隔着手指的间隙往忒休斯那边看去。忒休斯也在看他，于是他们的目光在空气中擦出了火星。

纽特不自觉地笑了，羞赧地眨了眨眼移开视线。忒休斯扔下手里的报纸，凑到他跟前来索要一个吻。

 

“我永远爱你，我的小月神。”

夜半沉睡之时，他听见忒修斯这么说。他不太确定那是梦中臆想还是忒修斯真的在他耳畔呢喃，他迷迷糊糊回答道：“知道了，我的国王。”

战争结束后他刚二十岁出头，这会儿正是年轻如朝阳，而他却总是反复梦见霍格沃茨的日子，隔着伦敦淡薄的晨光和朦胧雾影，明明切身经历过，但那记忆宛如晨雾，永远握不住，太阳升起时就消散了。

忒修斯长他八岁，入学时他哥哥就已经毕业了，因此纽特在霍格沃茨的学习生涯并没有长兄的陪伴。这反倒让他自如，想起开学前忒修斯带他去对角巷采购学校用品的那天人们的窃窃私语和灼灼目光，他不禁窃喜忒修斯比他大八岁。

在学校的日子甚是孤独，一个人上课，一个人吃饭，不是没有人示好，只不过自我封闭是纽特的选择。他没觉得不合群有什么不好，麦格教授曾劝他多和同学说说话，因他并非愚笨，而是冷淡，但邓布利多从不这样，他说，做你认为对的事，小斯卡曼德先生。

邓布利多是教授和长者中唯一一个公开鼓励支持他的人，即使连父母都不曾明文表率，母亲对此表示默许，他凭借着这点沉默倔强地向前走。

当然，他有一个盟友，放在人群中也是沉默的局外人，甚至是千夫所指的那一个，但莉塔并不把那些生物视作异类。跟纽特一样，那些动物不过是她探索世界时遇到的新奇玩意，需要好奇地打量，触碰，咀嚼他们古怪的名字和性格。对待这个意外闯入的探索者，纽特并不需要以周全的礼仪招待，他只是低着头抚摸着受伤渡鸦的细软绒毛，报出一连串他照顾饲养的动物的名字，那勇敢的探索者便心满意足，有时会抛出有趣的提问。他回答不出来的时候会去图书馆呆上一个周末，或者去找邓布利多。

那时他并不逃课，因为逃课会引起教授的格外关注，而那些瞩目让他不安，所以他努力做一个循规蹈矩的好孩子。除了飞行课和占卜。

纽特对飞行课的好感在第一次上课时频繁听见忒休斯的名字后消失殆尽。还未入学时，他就受邀来观看过忒休斯的比赛，他知道忒休斯是个优秀的找球手，他的天赋让他即便做击球手和守门员也无可厚非，但他却并非如此。他的兴趣并不在飞行。魁地奇的每个球员都受到超过他能承受范围的关注，那些热切的目光，他无法想象它们投射到自己身上的样子。也许他会直接从扫帚上摔下来，他想。

于是他在试飞的时候悄悄溜走，飞行课在城堡外的空地上进行，不远处就是禁林。他总是在课前露个脸，神不知鬼不觉的溜到禁林里，然后在下课前返回，居然没有人发现。他的不可置信持续了一个学期，直到莉塔问他：“禁林好玩吗？我看见你每节飞行课都往那里跑。”

他哽了一下，斟酌着是回答还是直接逃走，莉塔吹了声口哨，“夜骐养在东边的林地里，我看见过。”

“你能看见夜骐？”他好奇地问道，话一出口就后悔了，夜骐向来与死亡关联，他不忍询问莉塔究竟是她身边什么人过世。

莉塔耸耸肩，“我忘了有些人看不到。”她盯着纽特怀里的渡鸦看了一会儿，“这是不被祝福的。你还是不要看到的好。”她的声音有些低沉，纽特迅速地瞟了莉塔一眼，想起他常用的转移注意力的方法。

渡鸦的腿伤好了大半，在纽特手心扑腾着毛茸茸的翅膀，他托起小小的雏鸟，“你看，他就要飞了。”

 

他望着鸟巢，一脚踩空，从很高的树枝上摔下来。下落的时候他没有在想自救的咒语，而是在想原来坠落是这样的感觉。带着令人心惊的快乐，风给他自由。他没有摔在地上头破血流，实在是梅林给了他好运气——邓布利多的漂浮咒稳稳地接住了他。

他上下颠倒，还不忘护着口袋里受伤的小鸟，后仰着头朝邓布利多笑了笑，“谢谢您，教授。”

“这很危险，小斯卡曼德先生。我鼓励你研究这些，是要在保证自己安全的前提下。”他听出来教授声音有些严肃，翻身落地，眨眼小声道：“如果您称我为纽特，也许下次我会注意的。”

邓布利多没想到他会这么说，一时间哑然失笑，叹息着摇摇头，牵过纽特的手。

“东边林地里新来了几只夜骐。也许你想去认识一下。”纽特点了点头，让邓布利多伸出手掌。小渡鸦落在邓布利多手心，柔软的绒毛蹭的他有些痒意。

纽特举起魔杖，小心翼翼地念咒，无伤大雅的治愈咒，但不大好学。通常只有魔力亲和光明的巫师才能掌握这类治愈咒语，纽特学得很快。

“你总是让我吃惊。”邓布利多愉悦地看着渡鸦折断的腿骨渐渐愈合。

他被保护得很好，三年级时仍看不见夜骐，但他喜欢听邓布利多描述那通体漆黑，身负双翼的漂亮动物，他讲过他们的沉默和温柔。他猜测因为邓布利多实在是一个温柔的人，因此他看待任何事物总能发现他们温柔的一面。他们有时会攻击鸟类，纽特头一回进禁林捡到的受伤渡鸦，便是因为夜骐。

“为什么只有见过死亡的人才能看见夜骐呢？”他问道。

邓布利多笑了，“也许只有见过死亡的人才不会害怕他们吧。”

这不对，纽特心里想，我没见过死亡也不会害怕他们，况且，为何动物会比死亡可怕？他没有问邓布利多是谁的离世让他能看见夜骐，他从不试图窥探他的秘密。这会让他悲伤，他知道。

所以直到很多年后，纽特才通过莉塔的转述，知道了那是邓布利多的妹妹。而安娜的死几乎耗尽了邓布利多余生面对爱情的勇气。

 


	4. Chapter 4

邦蒂休假的这一天，纽特格外忙碌。忒休斯要去上班，无暇顾及他，清晨六点他就起床，仓促地喝了杯咖啡，叼着微微烤焦了的面包片钻进了他的箱子。他让面包片飘在空中，想起来了就咬上一口，手里忙不迭地分配食物，切肉，换水，处理拥挤的巢穴，假如今年这一窝鸟蛇不巧在冬天结束前破壳，他不得不请求付给邦蒂更高的薪水让她全职照顾他们。

动物们让他快乐，这一切他从来心甘情愿，因此这算得上是甜蜜的烦恼。他回到忒休斯的房间后，镜子突然发出一声怪叫，“我的老天，看看你的头发！还有你这身衣服，你是从粪坑里爬出来的吗？”这面镜子从来对忒休斯褒赞不止，每天早晨他不得不忍受镜子喋喋不休赞美忒休斯得体的衣着和精壮的身材，看在梅林的份上，假如这一天忒休斯戴了领结而非领带，那就是另外的三十分钟了。

纽特耸了耸肩，往镜子里瞟了一眼，发现这一个月来自己的头发确实长长了不少，指甲也该剪了。他长叹一口气，屈服道：“好吧，别吵了，我这就去收拾。”

镜子还在他背后苦口婆心教育他自身形象的重要性，他突然意识到忒休斯的喋喋不休究竟是从何而来，但他更怀疑是忒休斯把这面镜子带成这幅婆婆妈妈的性格。

忒休斯回来时他还在浴室里洗澡洗头，更换衬衫，剪掉过长的指甲。无论他愿不愿意，生活就是由这些琐碎的小事构成的，永远刮不干净的胡子，轻易被弄脏的衬衫，长得飞快的指甲和毛发，以及忒休斯的亲吻。

“你闻起来像肉桂卷，我的小天使。”忒休斯连手提包都没来得及放下，冲上来抱住他刚出浴的弟弟。

纽特在他看不见的角度翻了个白眼，“你和你的镜子一样啰嗦。”

“我也觉得它老是拍马屁有点烦人，”忒休斯闷笑一声，“不过那是妈妈送给我的。”

纽特终于了然，等忒休斯抱够了，放开他，便去厨房里倒酒。他给每只杯子里各加了两块冰，递了一杯给忒休斯。

“那么，致母亲。”他笑道。

忒休斯瘫在沙发上，接过纽特递来的玻璃杯摇了摇头，答道：“致伟大的斯卡曼德夫人。”

自纽特从霍格沃茨肄业后，他们就很少在一起吃饭了，更别说一起下厨。他总是忙不迭地在世界各地拯救濒危动物，而忒休斯朝九晚五周末加班，作息永远不规律（因此他不得不忍受母亲一般的镜子朝他大吼大叫），即便他们都有意共度美好时光，客观条件很难事事尽如人意。于是从小到大，纽特竟从不知以忒休斯厨艺竟然还能做出一桌能吃的晚餐来，也许是他的眼神过于惊讶，忒休斯颇有些恼羞成怒地捏了捏他的脸，阴阳怪气地说：“放心，我可没敢下毒。”

纽特终于笑得乐不可支，捂着肚子气都喘不过来，竭力让自己平复下来——“当然没有，我的好哥哥。”

 

“明天魔法部要去一趟霍格沃茨。”忒休斯慢条斯理地尝了几口餐后甜点，惊觉自己还有些厨艺天赋，点着魔杖若有所思道。

“为什么？”纽特从他的书本堆里抬起头来，他最近在着手研究龙的心脏和血液，一筹莫展，正打算抽空去请教邓布利多。

“你有所不知，其实这件事我也是最近才听说，战争开始后的那个圣诞节，有几个胆子大的七年级学生没有在节日后如约返校，反而跑去了战场。”纽特嗤笑一声，“你是说你自己吗？”忒休斯狠狠地揉了一把纽特的卷毛，没理他，继续讲道：“这件事校长很早就报备了魔法部，一直没有这几个学生的下落，最近两国交换战俘，才发现他们在那些被俘的士兵中，居然还活着。”

纽特有些不解，忒休斯盯着自己的魔杖尖说：“如果你想，你可以跟我们一起去。”

“莉塔也会去吗？”他问道。

“嗯。”

忒休斯应了一声，纽特点点头，说好。

 

第二天他见到了莉塔，这是七年后他第一次见莉塔，不久后也会与邓布利多重逢。莉塔远远地就在笑，向他招手，她显然很高兴，但已经不会激动到冲上来拥抱他，就像他们分别前那样。她变了，具体他也说不上来，只是觉得她更加美丽优雅，举止得体，像一个莱斯特兰奇。当然，他不会这么跟她讲，在他心里她永远是很多年前闯入霍格沃茨西边塔楼楼梯间，那个他自以为藏得隐蔽的秘密基地的探险者。

他主动打了招呼，不可避免地，他们提到这场战争。莉塔说起忒休斯的一意孤行，就跟他十年前成为傲罗时一模一样，纽特局促地笑了笑，他想的一意孤行却是另外一件事。关于他们秘密的爱情，忒休斯从来也是固执己见，坚持承担所有的责任，如果，哪怕有一丝一毫的可能被父母或者别人指责的话，纽特只需在他的庇护下远走高飞。他听完后破天荒地讲了脏话，说他荒唐，若这场情爱是罪孽，他不过是难逃其咎的共犯。他有什么资格永远活在忒休斯的羽翼之下，他不再是小孩子了，虽然忒休斯一直当他是。

纽特把爬到他肩头的护树罗锅哄回口袋答道：“忒休斯不就是这样。他从来都这样。”

纽特记得他哥哥第一次也是唯一一次在家里大声宣布要去参加一战的时候，父亲用不可置信的眼光古怪地打量了他足有三分钟，仿佛他从来不认识自己这个儿子似的；而母亲颤抖着双唇想要说些什么，最终却怔怔落下泪来。而忒休斯只看着他。

纽特不感到奇怪，他也看着忒休斯，觉察到他哥哥的目光有些不安，有些紧张，好像在问，你呢？连你也不支持我吗？

纽特一口气喝完玻璃杯里的牛奶，跳下椅子牵住忒休斯的手往外走，边走边说：“如果你答应我每两周都要写信来的话。”

忒休斯如释重负道，“当然，每周都写，跟现在不会有什么两样。我保证。”

他们当然拦不住忒休斯，他哥哥毕竟是个差点被分去拉文克劳的格兰芬多，足智多谋还勇气可嘉，连魔法部都拿他无可奈何。他对战争没什么概念，但本能地知道危险，他唯一的希望就是那些雪花一般的信件，证明忒休斯还活着。那四年确实是煎熬，他得承认，不过，“都过去了。”安慰一般，他说道。

莉塔欲言又止，忒休斯走上前来，后面跟着几个魔法部官员，其中一个从口袋里掏出一把约莫五英寸长的铜钥匙。忒休斯小声笑了一句，他们非要把门钥匙做成钥匙，生怕别人不知道那是 _门钥匙_ 似的。

这时纽特才觉得紧张，一种近乡情怯的怀念和惆怅几乎要淹没他，他凝视着那把钥匙，阔别数十年之久，他竟要重返霍格沃茨。

“做好准备，三二一——”

眩晕后，他稳稳地落在地面上。眼前的一切熟悉得令人陌生，长吊桥安静地匍匐在深渊之上；石塑像巍峨肃穆，守护了这座城堡几百年甚至几千年，还将继续守望；城堡圆拱形的门厅下总有年轻的学生言笑晏晏；高耸的塔楼楼梯奇诡曲折，每次去邓布利多的办公室都是一次探险；而远处飘着四色学院旗帜的空地是魁地奇球场，球场再往远处去便是禁林。

“你还好吗，纽特？你看上去快要哭了。”莉塔故作轻松地调侃道，纽特听出她的声线也有些打颤。

他破涕为笑，跟着忒休斯走上廊桥，“我早就不是十六岁了。”

 

二月末开白花，雪落在肩上，逃也逃不掉。

“我希望你不讨厌雪，纽特。”邓布利多牵着他悄然潜行，雪落在肩上，落在枝头，落在雪层上寂静无声。他拨开一簇盛雪的枝条，纽特回望他们来时路上踩下的一连串脚印。一大一小，一前一后，一深一浅，脚印落在雪层上，紧紧挨着向前走，竟有些亲密的意思。

“不，先生。相反，我很喜欢雪。”

他不常见到雪，伦敦的冬天湿冷剔透，只下雨。有时刮风。是到了霍格沃茨之后，他才知道故事里白雪皑皑的圣诞究竟是怎样的景致，他被邓布利多牵着手，快乐到眩晕，几乎闭着眼由他带着向前走。

忽然，灌木丛中有什么东西动了一下，他停住了脚步，没看到邓布利多含笑的双眼。那东西窸窸窣窣又动了几下，灌木枝条上的碎雪都被那小东西抖落在地，他屏住呼吸，是一只兔子。

他放开邓布利多的手，上前去看那只雪兔，兔子受了惊，反而朝邓布利多蹦跳着跑去。他追着那只兔子在雪地里乱跑，兔子绕着邓布利多兜圈子，他也绕着邓布利多兜圈子，他追的专心致志，听到他的教授在笑，以为是笑他幼稚——的确有够幼稚的。

他有些懊恼，那兔子突然一跃而起，跳入邓布利多的怀抱，他想也没想，跟着扑了上去。兔子消失了，邓布利多稳稳地接住了他。

这时他才意识到那兔子是邓布利多变出来逗他玩的小把戏，他有些愤愤不平地从教授怀里抬头，邓布利多笑得胡子都在抖，他挣扎着想要逃离这个怀抱，他的教授不知为何收紧了手臂。

“噢，纽特。”邓布利多笑道，“看来你真的很喜欢雪。”他轻柔的抚摸着纽特的头发，声音低沉悦耳，带着点树叶沙沙的磁性，引得他耳朵通红。

他害羞地扯住从教授马甲口袋垂落的银链，头埋进他的胸口，闷声道：“先生，您的心跳好快。”

 

那场雪过后纽特开始饲养鸟蛇，他收集那些银质的蛋壳，向邓布利多要了禁书区的借阅字条，研究炼金术。炼金术并非黑魔法，但操作难度较高，操作不慎有受伤的危险，因此校方也不鼓励学生去做这些研究，但纽特保证说不会有问题。

照顾动物的空余时间里，他借用魔药教室提炼那些银，然后熔铸成一枚银戒，在他留在霍格沃茨的最后一个圣诞节送给了邓布利多。邓布利多破例收下了他的礼物，他从来不收学生的礼物，久而久之成了惯例，但纽特鼓起勇气送了他一个礼物，还是一枚戒指。

“先生，唯一的要求，回去后再拆吧。”他紧张得声音都在发抖，邓布利多揉了揉他的脑袋，说好。他还有很多话想说，比如说感激他的支持，他的照顾，说他对他的敬仰，迷恋，以及爱慕，他望着邓布利多的眼睛，那眼睛里倒映出天空与海洋，那一瞬间他明白了，他想说的这些邓布利多全都知道。毕竟他比他年长十六岁。

一个人要是比另一个人年长十六岁，很容易知道他在想什么。总是这样。

于是纽特轻轻地说：“先生，保重。”

邓布利多点点头，他不再敢回头看，径直离去了。圣诞节前夕，寝室里已经空了大半，他坐在赫奇帕奇的地下室的木地板上整理信件，慢吞吞地收拾着自己的行李，一只皮手套从窗子里钻了进来，点了点他的肩膀。

他吓了一跳，那只手套摊开来，露出一封信，上面写着“给小斯卡曼德先生”。他咬着唇，一瞬间又想哭又想笑，他想甩开一切去找邓布利多，想要拥抱他亲吻他，告诉他他爱他。可他只是收下那封信，胡乱塞进口袋里，手套做了个友好的手势，呼一下又飞走了。

“好久不见，邓布利多。”他站在办公室门口，仿佛还是十多年前的不合群赫奇帕奇男孩。

邓布利多的背影十分熟悉，夜晚的梦境中他无数次描摹那背影，肩膀宽厚，胸膛温暖，他扭过头来向他打招呼，“久违了，纽特。”

他心跳太快了，以至于他们前五分钟聊了什么，他毫无思绪。他仍在想他被开除的那一年，离开学校之前烧掉了自己的日记。那上面的话他记不清了，只记得最后一句，十六岁的时候，他怀着满腔的温柔和绝望写道：“ ~~你喜欢我，我总是知道~~ 。”

 

龙死前给了纽特自己的心，他冰封了那颗心脏，装在瓶中。那血红色的心脏模样狰狞可怖，血管纠结盘绕，仍能看出曾经是怎样有力地搏动过。他其实不忍接下这颗心。但他想起那个如尼文单词，由两部分构成，龙与心，意为爱。最终他决定将这颗冰封的心脏送给邓布利多。龙血的十二种用法，全都不及龙的心脏。

“这是什么？”邓布利多接过瓶子，细细地打量着。

“你知道是什么。”他飞快地看了他一眼，随后低下头去。像是等待审判。

他会说不可以，但意思会表达的很委婉，让人一愣，随后才意识到这是拒绝。纽特盯着自己的鞋面，听到邓布利多长叹一口气。

“我不知道。”他说。

他没意料到这个答案，只见邓布利多继续说道：“我不知道，这一向让我为难。”这是句双关，他听懂了。这个答案也让他为难，于是他不说话。

他认识邓布利多，远比邓布利多认识他要久得多。忒修斯常谈起他。那个才华横溢的，温和的，甚至，英俊的变形课教授。他的魔法审甚入微，精妙而富有艺术气息。

“我已经不是你的学生了，先生。”他仰头看着他，他清楚地感知到邓布利多的视线停留在他的黄铜袖扣上，他不看他。

纽特不说话了，等他回答。

“我不知道。”他的答案文不对题。纽特忽然想笑，笑他懦弱胆怯，但他何来的立场指责他，就因为他自己不管不顾，空有一腔莽撞的勇气？

末了纽特叹息一声，“我后天就要走了。去埃及。”

这话很熟悉，七年前他说过一遍，不过那时是去东线。

“我会给您写信的。”

邓布利多将他凌乱的额发蜷在指尖，“我会想你的，纽特。”

最好如此，他心想，心里突然又涌起一股温柔的苍凉，不可名状，让人几乎落下泪来。

圣诞节将近，霍格沃茨城堡也开始热闹起来。城堡一直以来都很辉煌，节日气氛让这座古老的建筑更加生机勃勃，连幽灵都找来各色冬青木打扮自己。

邓布利多吻了他。并非如同以往，亲吻额头或头顶，而是嘴唇触碰嘴唇。他们站在槲寄生花环下，纽特很确信来时并未看到悬在门顶的花环。

吻十分轻柔，嘴唇湿润而柔软，他睁着眼，看见教授长长的，颤抖的眼睫，而后将手臂攀上邓布利多的肩背。纽特任他吻了一分钟，邓布利多放开他之前亲了亲他的唇角，眼底含笑：“好了？”

这时纽特才觉得委屈，低着头，往教授怀里蹭。“不好。”他答道。他的指尖碰到邓布利多脖子上挂着的银链子，闷闷地问道：“这是什么？”

邓布利多笑了，示意让他自己看。纽特顺着那根链子拽出了吊坠，是一枚银色的戒指。一瞬间他的脸变得通红，他认出那枚戒指，上面还刻着一行歪歪扭扭的字母：

**_FOR PROFESSOR A.P.Dumbledore_ **

“你还留着。”他不好意思地笑了。

邓布利多握住他的手，柔声道：“一直如此。”

 

故事的最后，他告诉他，他太温柔了，是个拙劣而高明的捕猎者。

有人心甘情愿成为猎物，陷入网，被捕获，他也不必占有太多，也许只是一点点，也许只是一颗心。

 

THE END

2019-1-1


End file.
